Hybrid transmissions offer fuel economy benefits by allowing an internal combustion engine to be turned off during some operating modes. Hybrid transmissions require packaging of a second power source, such as one or more motor/generators, that provide propulsion power. The additional components and packaging size requirements may increase the cost of hybrid transmissions, or limit their use to vehicle platforms having sufficient packaging space.